ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Akio Nara
'Character Profile' Character First Name: Akio 'Character Last Name: ' Nara 'IMVU Username:' AkioNara 'Nickname:' Kio 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 09/09/192 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakure 'Height:' 150.8 cm 'Weight:' 94.57 kg 'Blood Type:' B 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos: ' Shadow Dragon tattoo located on back passed down from his father when he passed. 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure no Sato. 'Relationship Status: ' Single 'Family: ' N/A 'Missions: ' N/A 'Personality:' Being under the influence of the Nara Clan, Akio was a very quiet, lazy ,sleepy person. He was known as always the coward in the group and never really wanted to fight, or anything else that involved effort. It didn't matter how bad people thought of him infact he really didn't care what the world thought about him, his mind was set on mostly sleeping But despite his lazy personality when things get serious, or when he has to do something, he is usually the smarts of battle strategy. Akio was a very bright child and could solve battle problems quicker then others. 'Behaviour: ' 'Nindo:' Do i have to (>_<) That would take effort... I probably won't ' 'Character Shinobi Information: 'Summoning:' N/A (Has not learned summoning yet) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Nara_Clan 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Wind 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' War Fan 'Strengths:' *Intelligence - Exceptional *Learning Speed - Superior *Ninjutsu - Above Average 'Weaknesses:' *Stanima - Inferior *Taijutsu - Below average *Shurikenjutsu - Terrible 'Projectile Weapons Inventory': Kunai (cost 2 pieces):5(10) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):8(12) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):5 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3(9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2(8) Other Weapons ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):1 Any other weaponry:War fan Total:50 Databook: Jutsus: Abilities: Ninjutsu: '''Body replacement, Clone, Transformation, Generic sealing, Rope escape. '''Genjutsu Taijutsu/Kenjutsu N/A 'Allies: ' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' Background Information: Akio Nara's story is one of the many sad tales that have come out of The land of Rain. Nara was originally born in the village of the Leaf, in The Land of Fire. His mother was a Nara clans women from the lower branches of the clan. His father was a higher branch member a direct relative of the young boy who fused with the shadow dragon made by one of the nara's top class shinobi. Though Akio's father, Koji, was a direct relative, the clans techniques where unlearnable by him, and he was considered a failure by the clan. Moriki, Akio's mother, was a exceptional ninja from the lower branches, and took Koji in, making him her husband and having Akio. They truly where a happy family. But, everything turned upside down. While visiting The Land of Rain, which was in a civil war, Akio's parents where both killed by a rebel shinobi, who turned his sites on Akio, looking to kill him. It looked like the end of Akio, but luckily fate guided a kunai right into the man's left eye, instantly killing him. Akio, as luck seemed to want him too, moved in with his relatives in the Land of Rain and has since Grown up in there, living in daily strife as the war never seems to end. However, not everything is wrong with Akio's life. After graduating from the accademy He recently has become a Genin, and now has firm grasp on the clan techniques, something his father did not have. Now, with the power and tools at hand, Akio plans to bring about a better world. He now trains day and night(Although it only seems that he just sleeps all day) In Yonshigakure The land of tea, working to improve himself and the world around him. Roleplaying Library: Category:Genin Category:Team Nobu Category:Yonshigakure Member